Ambiguous Bath
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post-saison 2. Norman arrive blessé à la maison sous l'œil inquiet de Norma qui pense tout de suite à lui faire couler un bain… Lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'il est encore léthargique, elle décide de prendre les choses en mains…


Sommaire : Post-saison 2. Norman arrive blessé à la maison sous l'œil inquiet de Norma qui pense tout de suite à lui faire couler un bain… Lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'il est encore léthargique, elle décide de prendre les choses en mains…

Pairing : Norma/Norman (SoulBates).

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

XXXXX

_**Ambiguous Bath. **_

XXXX

Norma le vit passer sous ses yeux à une vitesse folle, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre puis elle entendit la porte de la chambre claquer.

Tout s'était passé peut-être vite mais pas assez vite pour qu'elle ne remarque pas les traces de sang qu'il avait sur lui.

Du sang.

Beaucoup.

Son cœur fit une embardée et elle alla à sa suite.

Déboulant en trombe dans la chambre elle le trouva prostré devant la fenêtre.

-Norman… ?

Pas un battement de cil, pas une parole.

Doucement elle réessaya.

-Norman !? … Chéri ?!

Toujours rien.

Décidant que la meilleure action était l'attaque, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain.

Il se laissa faire, ne l'arrêtant pas lorsqu'elle commença à le dévêtir.

Sa veste n'avait pas l'air trop souillée, c'était sa chemise qui l'était, des tâches de sang parsemaient ça et là tout le tissu.

-Oh Seigneur ! Norman qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre l'angoisse qui arrivait à lui écraser la poitrine, trop de choses étranges et du même genre s'étaient produites par le passé.

Elle enleva alors le reste des vêtements, marquant tout de même un arrêt sur la ceinture du pantalon du jeune homme et préféra lui laisser son boxer, dans une sorte d'agitation frénétique.

Il _**fallait**_ qu'elle s'assure qu'Il aille bien, que tout ce sang n'était pas le sien, qu'il n'était pas blessé.

Norman était toujours plongé dans son espèce de léthargie, bien qu'il donnait des signes de conscience.

Dans son tourment elle ne remarqua pas que ses mains virevoltaient sans aucun problème sur le corps nu de son… de Norman.

Elle soupira de soulagement seulement lorsqu'elle constata qu'effectivement le sang qui maculait sa chemise n'était pas le sien.

La pensée furtive et horrifiante qu'il pouvait s'agir du sang d'une autre personne la glaça sur place avant qu'elle ne la fasse disparaître.

Ce fût seulement à ce moment là qu'elle se dirigea vers la baignoire pour faire couler l'eau à la bonne température, laissant Norman seul, quelques mètres derrière elle.

Elle laissa alors le silence descendre sur eux, profitant de l'atmosphère calme de l'instant.

Satisfaite de la température de l'eau, elle ajouta du bain moussant avant de se tourner enfin vers son fils.

-Norman ?!

Comme pour ne pas l'apeuré, elle s'avança doucement vers lui, lui pris la main et lui caressa la joue tendrement.

-Chéri, viens prendre ton bain...

Faisant fi de son propre trouble et de son cœur qui s'emballait, elle descendit le boxer le long des hanches fines du jeune homme et le fit rapidement rentrer dans le bain.

Son cœur se serra en constatant que l'eau se colorait légèrement de rouge.

Elle remarqua alors qu'il revenait doucement parmi les vivants et décida de ne pas le brusquer.

Glissant sa main dans l'eau chaude, elle prit le gel douche, en fit couler au creux de sa main, et commença à le laver….

Norman laissa échapper un soupir de bien être et se détendit alors de façon plus visible.

Essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'elle faisait sans réellement y arriver, Norma laissa filer sa main le long de son dos, puis elle passa sur ses flancs pour venir s'occuper de son torse.

Une pensée lointaine et étrangère la traversa, comme quoi ce torse qu'elle avait sous la main était bien celui d'un homme en devenir, celui d'un homme tout court, bien loin des souvenirs d'enfant qu'elle avait de lui et de l'époque où elle le lavait avant de le mettre au lit…. Il y avait des années de cela…

C'était son petit garçon alors…

Qui était devenu *son* homme à présent.

Sans y prêter trop attention elle avait continué à le laver, s'occupant de ses jambes en remontant, mais l'entente d'un gémissement l'immobilisa une seconde.

Oh pour ça il n'y avait plus de doute maintenant, Norman était bien revenu à lui.

La respiration saccadée, les lèvres entrouvertes, et le regard d'une intensité sans nom qui lui était entièrement dédiée.

Il bougea alors instinctivement le basin, écartant un peu plus les jambes, et Norma compris parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire.

Ce qu'il lui disait implicitement.

Ce que, lui, désirait et ce qu'elle aspirait, inconsciemment, à faire.

Il voulait ses mains à elle sur lui….

Elle voulait le toucher….

La question n'était plus maintenant de savoir si elle le ferait mais plutôt *quand* elle le ferait.

-Mère… ?

Le nom avait été lâché, ils ne pouvaient plus retourner en arrière. Ils ne le souhaitaient d'ailleurs pas.

Elle releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien et remarqua de suite la lueur déterminée qui semblait gouverner.

Elle se positionna alors autrement et fit bouger sa main, la mettant ainsi au contact avec le désir de Norman qui laissa échapper un nouveau soupir de bonheur.

Elle mentirait allègrement si elle ne se disait pas curieuse, et tentée, et un brin excitée aussi, mais lorsqu'elle se résolut enfin à venir au devant du sexe dur et à l'entourer de ses doigts, ce fût dans une manœuvre hésitante et un peu gauche.

Norma frissonna légèrement, excitée de l'avoir en main.

Avec un naturel déconcertant, elle commença un va-et-vient manuel, connaissant presque instinctivement la cadence qu'il préférait, comme si c'était inné chez elle.

Elle le connaissait par cœur et maintenant c'était son corps qu'elle apprenait à manier de façon divine.

La mousse s'était faite éparse là où sa main s'évertuait à l'astiquer et elle pouvait à présent distinguer la verge fièrement dressée et écarlate de plaisir.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour éviter elle-même de gémir, se complaisant des sons que Norman émettait, lui et seulement lui.

Elle aventura alors un de ses doigts en bas de ses bourses, prenant un malin plaisir à le titiller, à l'estimer, à le caresser…

Remarquant qu'il essayant tant bien que mal de se contenir, elle ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis que leur étrange chorégraphie avait commencé.

-Laisse-moi t'entendre Norman…

Ce fût apparemment le feu vert qu'il attendait puisque à partir de ce moment il ne retint plus ni ses râles ni son nom.

Festoyant de l'érotique spectacle qu'il lui offrait, elle redoubla d'effort et accéléra son rythme, s'éclaboussant un peu au passage.

Il allait jouir, bientôt, elle le sentait.

Son cœur fit une embardée avant de s'arrêter la seconde d'après puis de redémarrer chaotiquement.

-Mère…

Il l'avait dit alors qu'il était en train de se répandre dans sa main.

Elle savait qu'il avait les yeux ouverts et qu'il n'avait cessé de l'observer durant tout ce temps mais une peur infondée voulait que, peut-être, il s'imagine une autre femme à sa place.

Maintenant elle avait la preuve que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il avait désiré ce moment autant qu'elle.

Il la désirait autant qu'elle le désirait lui, même si ça n'était pas moral.

Elle termina dans une tendre caresse avant de le lâcher et de lui sourire doucement.

Ce à quoi il répondit par un autre sourire, embarrassé et rougissant.

-Il faut qu'on parle Norman.

Son sourire s'évapora instantanément mais elle le rassura.

-Non, pas de *_**ça**_*. De ce qui est arrivé avant et d'où vient tout ce sang…

Il fronça les sourcils avant de se rappeler du début de l'histoire.

-Oh ! Oui, bien sûr Mère, tout ce que tu voudras.

Elle l'observa encore un peu avant de se lever et de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Je pense que tu peux te rincer seul maintenant…

Il pouffa légèrement, dissipant la tension qui s'était peu à peu installée.

-Oui.

Elle hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons et de le laisser seul dans la petite salle de bain.

Tournant la poignée pour la fermer et s'adossant à la porte, elle réfléchit sur le moment passé.

Avec toujours ces mêmes papillons dans le ventre, elle leva la main encore mouillée et la porta à son nez.

Ca sentait son gel douche.

Ca sentait le sexe.

Ca sentait l'Interdit.

Ca sentait Norman.

Elle essuya alors sa main, toujours le sourire aux lèvres puis descendit l'attendre en bas.

Elle avait des questions à lui poser, des tas de questions.

S'il n'était pas blessé, qui l'était?

Norman avait-il blessé quelqu'un?

L'avait-il tué?

Que s'était-il passé?

Elle secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ces lugubres pensées, préférant se concentrer sur l'expérience qu'elle, qu'ils venaient de vivre.

L'expérience avait été inédite mais à ses yeux elle avait été parfaite.

XXXXX


End file.
